Sepotong Percakapan di Perpustakaan
by caramelhae
Summary: Sebuah novel dan suasana perpustakaan yang tenang adalah peneman Nakamura di sore itu. Oh, tambahkan Akashi-senpai yang tanpa diduga memilih duduk di hadapannya ke dalam daftar. [Set on Rakuzan High School]


assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei. kuroko no basket (c) fujimaki tadatoshi i gain no financial profit by writing this.

 **sepotong percakapan di perpustakaan**

cast: akashi seijuurou, nakamura rio

warn: plotless. ooc?

.

.

* * *

Sebuah novel setebal lima sentimeter menjadi peneman Nakamura di sore itu. Di antara berbagai opsi kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah, membaca buku di perpustakaan adalah yang paling menarik bagi gadis itu, mengingat tiadanya kegiatan klub, sementara semua temannya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sepasang bola mata biru si gadis sedang meniti paragraf kedua di halaman sepuluh tatkala seseorang datang dan menempati kursi yang terletak tepat di hadapannya. Mengerling, ia mendapati sesosok berambut merah dengan sebuah novel filsafat di genggaman. "Aku boleh duduk di sini, kan?" tanya si rambut merah itu dengan nada sopan.

"… Ah, iya, silahkan." Nakamura mengerling sekitarnya sekilas. Oh, perpustakaan sedang lumayan ramai, sehingga orang tidak bisa memilih tempat duduk dengan bebas.

Setelahnya, Nakamura kembali berkutat dengan rangkaian kalimat pelukis alam imajinasi. Niatnya begitu, namun sayang, fokus terbang melayang begitu saja dari kepalanya. Lihat saja, dirinya tidak bisa mencegah kedua irisnya untuk tidak melirik-lirik sosok yang berada di depannya itu. Dan telinganya juga tak absen menangkap bisikan-bisikan serta pekikan-pekikan tertahan—yang bersumber dari beberapa siswi di sekitar.

Hm, hal yang wajar, mengingat sosok di depannya ini masuk dalam jajaran lelaki populer seantero SMA Rakuzan: Akashi Seijuurou, ketua klub eksekutif OSIS serta kapten klub basket.

Dan tak Nakamura pungkiri bahwa situasi ini, dimana jarak yang terbentang antara dirinya dan sang prodigi hanya sekitar dua meter, membuat dirinya merasa tertarik. Oh, bukan tertarik dalam artian _wah, Akashi-senpai tampan sekali_ , melainkan—

 _Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang._

Siapa lagi bila bukan seorang teman sekelas di tahun terakhir SMP kemarin, yang melanjutkan studi ke SMA yang sama dengannya—dan satu kelas, pula; Akabane Karma. Hal yang menguntungkan, sebab pemuda jahil berotak encer itu adalah teman mengobrol dan diskusi yang baik. Walau sekarang, obrolan mereka berkisar hanya berkisar pada isu hangat, pelajaran sekolah, atau rumus matematika—mengingat masa sebagai tim pembunuh Koro-sensei sudah resmi berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu, membawa mereka serta murid-murid kelas 3-E lainnya pada kehidupan normal ala remaja pada umumnya.

Kembali lagi pada situasi sekarang.

Nakamura curi-curi pandang, berusaha menemukan apa lagi kesamaan antara Akashi dengan Karma, selain warna rambut yang merah mencolok.

Lirik, lirik, lirik, hingga mata birunya berserobok dengan sepasang netra rubi milik Akashi. Nakamura sontak mengerling ke sembarang arah, berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa ia sedang mengamati si pemuda.

Hei, Akashi itu peka, tahu.

"Ehm," deham khas lelaki mengawali perkataan, "Buku yang sedang kaubaca itu—adalah Foucault's Pendulum versi inggris, bukan? Kausuka membaca novel non-terjemahan?"

Nakamura tersentak. "—Ah, iya—" Entah basa-basi atau bukan, yang jelas pertanyaan tadi bukanlah hal yang ia duga akan terlontar dari pemuda jenius di hadapannya. "Ng, perpustakaan disini lengkap, jadi aku bisa puas membaca," kalimat dilanjutkan agar gelagapannya tidak begitu kentara.

Sudut bibir kiri Akashi tertarik sepersekian senti ke atas, membentuk senyum miring. "Tentu saja. Regulasi pengadaan buku termasuk dalam skala prioritas di sekolah ini."

Terlanjur saling bersahutan, akhirnya si pirang berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, baru kali ini aku melihat Akashi-senpai berkunjung ke perpustakaan."

 _Oh yeah, kalimat bagus yang diucapkan oleh seseorang yang jumlah kunjungannya ke perpustakaan dalam kurun waktu sebulan dapat dihitung dengan jari_ , cibir Nakamura dalam hati.

"Memang, aku jarang membaca disini," sepasang manik merah memindai seisi perpustakaan, "tetapi tak ada salahnya sesekali berkunjung. Sekaligus, aku sedang mencari buku yang tepat untuk kujadikan bahan tugas risensi pelajaran sastra."

Nakamura mengangguk-angguk paham. Dalam hati ia berkata, _perpustakaan yang ada di rumah orang ini pasti hampir menyaingi perpustakaan di Oxford University_.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Ya—keluargaku mengoleksi buku secara turun-temurun. Jadi koleksi di perpustakaan pribadik di kediamanku bisa dibilang sangat lengkap dan cocok untuk para sastrawan dan filsuf yang ingin menggali sumber dari berbagai zaman. Itu yang membuatku jarang bertandang ke perpustakaan sekolah."

Nakamura berjengit. Mati-matian menahan rahang yang hendak meluncur bebas ke lantai. _Gila, orang ini esper! Perampok pikiran!_

Aksi yang dilakukan si _english girl_ selanjutnya—demi menutupi kecanggungan—adalah menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal serta berkata ringan, "Well, menurutku, Akashi-senpai terlihat seperti orang yang bahkan tidak butuh membaca untuk bisa mendapat nilai sempurna saat ulangan." _Seperti si Akabane itu_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Dua alis terangkat. "Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Ah, maaf—aku tidak bermaksud mengomentari seenaknya—"

"Punya opini bukanlah dosa," Akashi mengangkat bahu.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membangun percakapan yang baik, akhirnya Nakamura memutuskan untuk kembali membaca buku. Namun suara bariton milik sang lelaki memutus niatannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau adalah murid kelas 1-B, bukan? Aku tidak ingat namamu, sih."

"Eh? Akashi-senpai tahu kelasku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hapal wajah seluruh murid disini, sekaligus nama dan kelas mereka. Tapi, ah, aku belum begitu mengingat nama murid kelas satu," ungkap sang mantan pemilik _emperor eye_ enteng.

 _Ingatan orang ini mengerikan_! batin Nakamura.

"Apa kau anggota klub bahasa inggris?" lanjut Akashi.

Sekali lagi, novel Foucault's Pendulum tergeletak dan gagal mendapat perhatian si pirang. "Bukan. Yah—aku berminat sih, tapi masalahnya sekolah ini hanya memperbolehkan muridnya untuk mengikuti satu klub, jadi yah, aku mengikuti klub lain yang juga merupakan minatku."

Akashi menghela napas lega. "Ah, bagus sekali. Begini, ada lomba mengarang esai berbahasa inggris yang diselenggarakan sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar. Aku sudah menghubungi klub bahasa inggris, namun mereka tidak mengikutinya, lantaran mereka tengah disibukkan oleh kompetisi lain yang lebih besar. Jadi, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mewakili sekolah kita dalam perlombaan tersebut. Apa kau bersedia?"

Si anggota generasi keajaiban melemparkan tatapan persuasif pada si adik kelas di seberang meja sana.

Telunjuk ramping mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, sementara sang empunya menimang-nimang tawaran barusan. "Hm, lomba menulis esai, ya? Well, aku akan melihat ketentuannya dulu. Kalau kira-kira aku sanggup, ya tidak masalah."

Akashi mengangguk singkat. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, besok datanglah ke ruangan OSIS saat istirahat makan siang untuk mengambil selembarannya." Senyum sopan diulas.

Nakamura turut membalas dengan senyum sopan. "Baik, Akashi-senpai. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Buku filsafat ditutup dan Akashi bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku pamit dulu, Nakamura-san."

Pemilik tinggi 174 sentimeter itu pun menghampiri petugas perpustakaan guna mengurus prosedur peminjaman buku, kemudian meninggalkan Nakamura yang sedikit terbengong akibat fakta bahwa sang ketua OSIS bisa memingat namanya dalam waktu singkat.

Sekali lagi ia membatin, _Ingatan orang ini benar-benar mengerikan. Dan dari auranya, sudah jelas bahwa ia adalah jenius. Ah—jenius, tak bisa dibantah, kalau itu adalah persamaan keduanya yang mendasar. Tapi kalau secara sikap dan sifat, jelas, Akashi-senpai lebih punya tata karma dan terorganisir, tidak seperti si cecunguk satu itu_. Nakamura terkekeh pelan. _Lalu, selain itu—_

Novel Foucault's Pendulum tetap terbuka di halaman sepuluh sampai entah kapan lantaran sang pembaca sedang asyik bermain dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ah, Akashi, kenapa lama sekali? Katanya hanya mengembalikan buku?" Hayama memberondong sang kapten yang baru memasuki gym. Sejurus kemudian ia meringis, "Ah, maaf—aku tidak bermaksud mengomelimu, kok! Sumpah!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, tadi ada sedikit urusan. Kalian sudah pemanasan, bukan? Jadi, mari mulai latihan."

.

.

.

"Rio-chan! Ayo pulang!"

"Pssssssssst!"

"Ups," gadis berambut oranye itu lantas menutup mulut.

Nakamura melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Akashi tadi: meminjam bukunya untuk nanti lanjut dibaca di rumah, lalu bergegas pulang bersama Kurahashi.

Ah, Nakamura akan pamer mengenai obrolan singkat tadi, sebab ia paham betul bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah tergila-gila dengan si ketua OSIS yang katanya sangat keren dan beribawa itu (setelah sempat patah hati lantaran Karasuma-sensei pada akhirnya resmi jadian dengan Bitch-sensei).

.

.

.

 **Fin**.

* * *

.

.

(a/n)  
entah kesambet apa, tiba-tiba nyatuin dua makhluk beda anime ini dalam satu fic ahahaha. padahal seharusnya saya nyelesain fic karuri orz  
ya, pas mikirin karma mendadak saya keinget si kapten ketjeh gegara rambutnya sama-sama merah #yha #alasanklise  
thanks for reading anyway! ( 'w')9


End file.
